the 53rd hunger games
by Mockingjaylove
Summary: You tell me who the tributes are and fill out the sheet and P.M. me. and i dont know whats going to happen cuz i dont know who the tributes are so please fill out the sheet. Sorry if the summary sucks. i just dont know what will happen yet. rated Teen cuz its the Hunger Games
1. what i need for the tributes

**The 53****rd**** Hunger Games**

**Okay, like everyone I know has one of these, but I just got one;so if I ask you a question please answer and if I make mistakes. Sorry! Okay now that I said that.I would like you guys to help me make the tributes. So please P.M or email me at sadiekaneisawesome . Here is a list of things I need to know.**

**Tribute form**

**Name (Full name please):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District (can't be from District 13):**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses (stuff that could kill them):**

**Family/Friends:**

**Background:**

**Token:**

**Ally/Allies if they have one:**

**Weapon:**

**Are they in a Romance and with who?:**

**Did they Volunteer and for who?:**

**Important**

**Reaping Outfit**

**Chariot Outfit **

**Interview Outfit**

**Optional**

**If you want to you can tell me the name of your tributes' stylist and his or her personality…that would be very helpful! And no you can't have Cinna as your tributes stylist (Sorry!)**

**P.S. Please describe your tribute thoroughly and keep in mind you can only have 1 female and 1 male tribute in these games(and if you just want 1 female or male that's fine to.) Also remember Katniss and Peeta are not born yet…but you can have an Everdeen or Mellark go into the games (Hint Hint.) Okay be wise tributes. And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!**

**(Please help me. This is also a test to see if anyone reads my stuff. I hope you do and thanks for reading if you do!)**

here...


	2. the tributes i have so far

**The 53****rd**** Hunger Games**

**Okay, like everyone I know has one of these, but I just got one;so if I ask you a question please answer and if I make mistakes. Sorry! Okay now that I said that.I would like you guys to help me make the tributes. So please P.M or email me at sadiekaneisawesome . Here is a list of things I need to know.**

**Tribute form**

**Name (Full name please):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District (can't be from District 13):**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses (stuff that could kill them):**

**Family/Friends:**

**Background:**

**Token:**

**Ally/Allies if they have one:**

**Weapon:**

**Are they in a Romance and with who?:**

**Did they Volunteer and for who?:**

**Important**

**Reaping Outfit**

**Chariot Outfit **

**Interview Outfit**

**Optional**

**If you want to you can tell me the name of your tributes' stylist and his or her personality…that would be very helpful! And no you can't have Cinna as your tributes stylist (Sorry!)**

**P.S. Please describe your tribute thoroughly and keep in mind you can only have 1 female and 1 male tribute in these games(and if you just want 1 female or male that's fine to.) Also remember Katniss and Peeta are not born yet…but you can have an Everdeen or Mellark go into the games (Hint Hint.) Okay be wise tributes. And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!**

**(Please help me. This is also a test to see if anyone reads my stuff. I hope you do and thanks for reading if you do!)**

here...


	3. Kelsea Marie Dant's POV

Paste your do

Kelsea Marie Dant's POV:

"You're going to pay for that bro!" I say as he slices my shoulder with the tip of his newly sharpened blade. "You're on." Trent, my little brother, says. I flick my wrist and knifes are held tight in my hands. I see Trent look back, knowing it's a trick I don't fall for it. Trent drops his weapons and walks off. "Get your big fat ass over here you…" he cuts me of by saying "I'm sure you would feel like I do if you ever get a boyfriend Kels." He then walks off with his girlfriend leaving me with no fight and no joy of fighting someone. "Hey girl!" a familiar voice calls. "Tessa!" I throw a sword to her and she understands what I'm asking her. We go into battle, sword against knife. We fight tell our mentor calls "EVERYONE TIME FOR THE REAPING! GO AND GET READY!" I say farewell and good fight to Tessa. Wow staying in that place since I was 8 really makes you miss home. Ya I come back home at night but that's nothing to how district 1 looks in the day. I ran home and see no one's home yet. "Crap they left already." I whisper to myself. As I reach my closet door I remember it's my turn to volunteer. It's not that I'm scared or anything; don't get me wrong I want to go in the games. But just the feeling of being a Career gets me giddy. I reach in the door, in the special spot in the wall, where I keep my Reaping outfit. I slip off my clothes and put on my dazzling Emerald green dress. "Well you've going taller Kels" Says the one and only little brother I have. "Why do you say that Trent?" I ask. "Your Reaping dress stops at your knees now. It used to stop at your thighs remember?" Trent says thoughtfully. I start thinking back to when I bought this dress a week ago. "Damn your right. But I never knew you paid any attention to my clothes." He smirks and walks out of the room. I then go back to my closet and start searching for my black pumps. I then find them wedged in the middle of my tennis shoes and flip-flops. I grab them and hop up and down as I walk to the kitchen and try to put my shoes on at the same time. "Multitasking?" Dad asks. "Yup!" My family walks down to the middle of our District. "Ready to volunteer Kelsea?" Mother asks. "Of course!" I reply. I walk over to the ring with 17 year olds all inside. Tessa quickly finds me. "Have in the games girl! Cause I know you will!" she says. I wonder why she so cheery today, she normally dull and well more like me-focused, deadly and calculative. Our District 1 escort, Skyler High, walks in the reaping stage. A guy behind me walks up to me and whispers in my ear "Go win the games for me!" I look behind me and see he's looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. "Get your damn…" I'm cut off by Skyler saying "Kelp Jason." CRAP! That creep made me miss the entrance of the Reaping! Then I remember that I need to volunteer. "I VOLENTEER!" I say loud and proud. I walk on stage and Skyler asks my name and if I'm related to Kelp. I think Kelp…who in the heck names their child Kelp? "My name is Kelsea Marie Dant and no I have no Idea who Kelp is." I reply. Everyone claps and a few guys whistle. My brother yells out somewhere in the crowd "BET EVERYONES DANM ASS KELS!" Skyler looks taken aback at his use of language. She asks me if that's my boyfriend. I reply "Hell no, that's my brother." And she walks over to the bowl of all the boys in my district.

here...


	4. Denim Jackson Ross's POV:

**Okay I have a major problem! I CAN'T TELL IF ANYONE IS READING! So please read, and then ****review-so I can tell your reading.**** And I take Flames and reviews of goodness. (don't know how I should word that.) PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**~Mockingjaylove**

**Your next chapter awaits you… carry on reading…**

Denim Jackson Ross POV:

"Denim! Give them back!" "Only if you say please Liv." I say to my younger sister. "Please!" She says with a big smile. Well I'm handing them back to her, our step-mother calls "HURRY UP BRATS!" Liv buckles up her shoes and we continue down the stairs. "Good God, what toke you so long?" our father asks us. "My shoes were taken by our elf." She replies, pointing to my ears. You see my ears are shaped like Liv's story book elves, so she has called me elf ever since she was a baby. "I see, Olivia go with Denim to the reaping see you later, Oh and Gavin is already there!" he calls as we exit our house. The roads are hardly crowded. Olivia starts crying when we make it half way there. "Hey Liv," I try to comfort her. "NO! I don't want to be in The Hunger Games! NO!" Liv says. "It's going to be okay Olivia, It's your first year, and you're not going to get picked." I reply to her yelling. "You never call me Olivia Denim… You….you promise I'm not going to get picked?" "I Promise, I cross my heart, hope to..." I answer her question before she cuts me off. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY DIE!" Liv yells. "I was going to say fly." With that we walk to the Reaping Pens. I go to the area with the 15 year olds and Olivia going in with the 12 year olds. I look over to the 14 year olds to find my girlfriend, Brianna, and Gavin my younger brother. Skyler High walks on stage and gives the normal welcome and happy hunger games and yata yata yata. "KELP JASON!" Skyler says as she digs into the crystal ball of girls names. "I VOLENTEER! I VOLENTEER!" a girl who looks quite familiar yells. "What's your name Doll?" Skyler asks her "Kelsea Marie Dant" she calls out proudly. "Now for a gentleman to be picked." She walks over to the other crystal ball. "GAVIN ROSS!" Damn it! That's my brother and he better be sorry for what I'm about to do for him. "I volunteer" I say regularly. I walk on stage and before Skyler asks I say "Denim Ross." "Well shake hands children" Skyler says. We do as she says. I have a flashback; I finally got the nerve to ask Kelsea to the school dance but she turned me down. That's when Brianna felt bad for me, so we started dating and we feel in love-not meaning to. I jump back into reality from the screams and cries from Liv and Gavin. "Well looks like another year of excitement!" Skyler says happily. A Peacekeeper grabs me and Kelsea by the hand and leads us to the Justice Building.


End file.
